Cats
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Alec was just sleeping peacefully, until Church decided to wake him up. Post COLS. One-shot.


A/N: This takes place in the What Happened in Mexico universes.

This doesn't take place in The Seven universe.

* * *

_The voice droned out in a slow, monotonous voice, "I am Webster!" Webster didn't really have a face, but its nose was shown. He didn't have a figure, only its head was shown. "I know everything!"_

_Alec just stared up at Webster from the ground. Webster's head was big as he can see it from the ground. "Well not everything! Just tell me a word you want to know. I will tell you the definition!" _

_Alec stared blankly at Webster. "What?" It was all he could ask the floating head._

_In a very annoyed voice, Webster shouted, "I am Webster! I know everything! Not everything! Tell me a word! I will define it for you!"_

_Alec wondered what Webster was getting at. "Again, what?" _

"_Eat brain volt!" Webster shouted, a bolt of lightning came straight at Alec. A cat crying loudly came out of nowhere._

"What the fuck?" Alec shouted, breathing heavily. He glanced at the alarm clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. Eight seconds later, Church started crying again like a beast.

Alec imagined Church was yelling, "Get the fuck up! I'm hungry! I need to shit too!"

Alec groaned and got off his bed. He already missed the comfort of it. He walked across the room.

A sharp pain shot up Alec's foot. "What the hell?" He looked down to see copper wire on the floor. "What the hell?" He shouted again. "What the hell is that doing here?" He looked at the wire and walked into the hallway, to see Church circling Alec's feet. Church weaved in and out between Alec's ankles and purring. Alec rubbed his eyes and picked up the cat. "I hope you're happy."

Alec walked down the hallway and down the stairs, trying not to fall down the stairs. Church was no help when he started to wiggle in Alec's arms like a worm.

After getting to the kitchen, Alec set the cat free. He got out a plastic bowl and filled it with cat food. He got a glass and a carton of orange juice. He poured a glass and put the carton up.

He started to drink the orange juice as Church seemed to eat his body weight in cat food.

Alec remembered Canada. He remembered all those cupcakes; all six hundred of those cupcakes.

Flashback

_They were sitting in front of a large tree, cupcake wrappers strewn around them. Ashley already finished her cupcake and grabbed another. She was peeling off the wrapper._

"_We got to finish these so they don't go to waste." Ashley suggested and bite into half of the cupcake. _

_Alec reached into one of the boxes on his side and picked on up. He peeled off the wrapper on the cupcake. It had light blue frosting on it. Alec ate half of the cupcake._

"_Can't we save these for later?" Alec asked. His stomach was already feeling oozy inside, like he wanted to puke, but his stomach won't let him._

"_No. They'll go bad." Ashley replied. "It'll take a while to finish these things."_

_Alec finished the other half of the cupcake. He had a feeling that Ashley just wanted to eat all the cupcakes. "Fine." He threw the wrapper on the ground. He picked up another cupcake from the box._

_He already finished thirty cupcakes. He had two hundred and seventy more to go._

* * *

_It took three hours to eat all those cupcakes. With every step Alec took, it felt like he was going to throw up. It was a bad idea, Alec knew that. But Ashley actually made him do stuff that not even Jace or Isabelle can make him do._

_Five minutes with walking down the sidewalk, Ashley ended up hunching over and threw up in the gutter. Alec ignored the sound of Ashley puking. _

_He patted her back, he said, "Pat, pat." After Ashley puking, she straightened up. She wiped her forehead off and she was shaking._

"_I feel a lot better." Ashley said._

_Alec nodded and they walked down the sidewalk. Alec ended up coughing and hunched over the gutter, throwing up, too._

_Ashley patted him on the back too. "Pat, pat." Alec grinned. He noticed that it was all Technicolor. It made him puke again and then one more time. "Jesus fucking Christ."_

End flashback

Alec forced himself to throw himself out of his memory. He realized that he finished his juice and left the kitchen. He walked up the stairs and back down the hallway. He flicked on the switch to find that it wasn't working. He tried again and realized that the light bulb must be out.

He walked down the dark hallway and heard a sound, like something hitting a doorknob.

Alec felt a sharp pain go down his elbow and arm. Alec stumbled to a coat closet, opened the door, and grabbed a sleeve.

"Fuck! Shit! Bitch! Damn it! Hell! Your mother!" He shouted in the sleeve and walked back to his room, after closing the coat closet. He walked to his room and closed the door. He threw himself on his bed, his elbow and arm was still hurting.

He imagined Ashley would laugh if she saw how much pain he would was in. She would laugh, especially over the fact that he hit his elbow on a doorknob and stepping on a wire. He wasn't sure where the wire came from either.

Alec debated on telling Ashley what happened. He decided that he would, once Ashley came back from wherever she was at. She would get a good kick out of it.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I used to have cats. This never happened to me.

I usually hit my hips on doorknobs, or my hit my arm on doorknobs, hit my knuckles on the doorway, fall backwards on my chair, slip on the floors wearing socks, run into doors on purpose, and drop my math book on my toe. Yeah, I have that kind of bad luck.

In my creative writing class, we have to write a mini-play. One of my group members had an idea of a book being placed on a shelf, and I think the characters in the book interact with each other.

So she and this other guy were talking about the children's book being placed next to a dictionary and the character would be Webster. So the girl mentioned that the dictionary would say, 'I am Webster' and the guy was drawing what the character would look like on his piece of paper. I happened to listen in.

Just a little glimpse on what in Canada with Alec and Ashley.

Love it? Hate it? Give me your thoughts please.


End file.
